01997 (12-25-1992)
MikeyMini Episode Number: 1997 - Christmas Day 1992 Date: Friday, December 25, 1992 MikeyMini Year: 1992 Sponsors: J, V, 15 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Violet climbs a vine with V words. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In stop-motion, a boy makes landscapes out of sand and water. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Peggy sings "He's A Tramp" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids play in the snow. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy puts a red and green monster together using a diagram. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash Kermit the Frog reports from an alphabet mine where they dig Js. The miners tell him various words that begin with J and Richard presents him with his own J. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The 'J' Train |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A pencil tries to write the word DANCE. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay demonstrates addition by placing 3 balls on a table. Artist: William Wegman |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"A Body Full of Rhythm" by Little Jerry and the Monotones. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A disobedient jacket illustrating words that begin with the letter J annoys an off-screen narrator, which reveals two kids named Jenny and Jeff inside of it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An elephant and a bear try to cross a bridge to deliver their packages, but they're in each other's way. All voices by Hal Smith. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Michelle Montoya Sings "If I Get A Pony For Christmas" with her pony named, Snowball |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number Creatures: 15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Old paper, new paper Music: "Blue Nosed Gopher" by Graham Preskett |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A baby bird falls from a tree. A boy puts him back, and in return, the mother bird saves the boy from embarrassment. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird sings about "Wheels on My Feet" while roller skating down the street. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|This is a big letter V (limerick) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster appears as a guest on Murphy Brownbag's "Lunch Talk" and shares his tips of a healthy, monster meal |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An animated number 15 sings "How Hard It Is to Be 15" to a child who is trying to count from 1 to 20, but can't remember 15. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for Van (live-action/animation hybrid) Artist: Paul Fierlinger |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Pretty Great Performances" features Placido Flamingo and the Sesame Street All-Animal Orchestra, led by conductor Seiji Ozawa |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Animated quilt patterns (gradient background) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Planet J / j |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Country Bear Jamboree sings "The Great Outdoors" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Imagination V" -- A surreal segment involving the Venus de Milo statue, a violin, a vampire, and vigilantes. Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Touch, Hold, Feel". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Tanya talk about the word "HELP." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Song: Mother Brown had a Farm (15) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Millie and Molly take a walk, and have different perspectives of their surroundings. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rowlf the Dog plays Bach's "Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring". He is interrupted by Beauregard cleaning up the stage. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for volcano |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Megan goes to the doctor and gets a cast on her arm so it can heal. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Abstract Count to 15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Luci & Tina sings "S-A-N-T-A" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|5 goldfish, take away 2, leaves 3. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Egg Chant": A girl skips rope as a boy sits with an egg on his knee. They recite an alphabet poem together. The egg hatches and a dancing lizard emerges. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit talks with Marvin Suggs to discuss the sometimes dark nature of The Muppaphone. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids try to guess what a bunch of shapes will form; eventually they form a chicken |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man carves a wooden horse. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|It's a crocodile Artist: Ishu Patel |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Daddy Helps with the Dishes" - three families sing about how they help each other doing chores, cooking and homework. They all agree that when they all do it, "It soon gets done!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Several circles try to get past a large square. |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide